The Pillar of My Support
by Shifukuu
Summary: What if Kise kuns injury on his feet becomes permanent and will be the reason where he has to stop playing basketball


What if Kise kuns injury on his feet becomes permanent and will be the reason where he has to stop playing basketball,,

He just went to the hospital for a check up and then bam the doctor said he has to stop playing if he wants his feet to recover, And when kasamatsu senpai asked him how was the check up he'll just do a fake smile saying"im perfectly fine ssu" because he doesnt want His teammates to worry about him and he wants the team to win the game because it will be there last year,mand so he hid his pain and did his best in every game.

Going home from practice and modeling he encountered kuroko and hugged him recklessly while saying "kurokocchii" as usual but kuroko noticed, He noticed that there was something wrong with the blonde, and then he asked "kise kun is your feet okay i saw u walking draging your feet" kise was a bit shocked on how easily the blue haired boy noticed but he just did a fake smile and said "i am absolutely fine kurokocchii ssu!" But the blue haired boy knew that he was lying "kise kun pls dont lie to me i know your not okay" and then suddenly the blue haired was shocked when the tall blonde hugged him "neh kurokocchi this will be the last time ill play basket ball, the doctor said that if i want to my feet to heal i should stop what should i do?" He said between his cries, kuroko was shocked he didnt know how to help the blonde but " kise kun pls do stop and let your feet recover, if u do it now you could play more after, hurting your feet more would cause you greater than what you are feeling right now so please stop"

The blonde finally stopped crying "ill think about it kurokocchii thanks ssu" he said while bidding his farewell, "do you want me to take home kise kun" the blonde smiled and just took down his offer. Kuroko just felt so sad for kise,, he havent seen his friend like this who was always cheerful and bubbly where he would find it annoying but This time he wasnt, it was like he was a different person he wasnt the kise kun he knew, his smile wasnt that bright like the last time.

kise kun walked to his home he was walking with an unstable footing he was like a drunk man and everytime he walks he would feel a sharp pain like he was being stab, the blonde was supressing his tears he didnt want his parents to worry when he gets home. Week has passed and he was still hiding everything from everyone, but then when he was about to do a dunk there was a sharp pain he felt and it wasnt like the pain he felt last night he screamed and found himself laying on the holding his feet crying in pain, everyone was shocked and then kasamatsu suddenly said "Kise why did you lied when i asked you back then if your fine, you should have said it earlier now it has come to this, we'll bring you to the Hospital right now and stop from playing for awhile i know how u feel because you are our ace but we are your senpai depend on us more"

Its been a week since kise kun was at the hospital and he was ready for a surgery but doing the surgery would make him stop playing for a year or two, when he heared the docto saying this to him it is as if his world froze "STOP PLAYING BASKETBALL "A YEAR OR TWO" those words kept spinning on his head he was so devasted he couldnt take the words in he couldnt say anything to the doctor. he weeped and cried every night thingking how and what will happen to him if he didnt recover and worse if he died he just couldnt accept reality and wished it was all just a nightmare.

Days past kise kun looked worser and worse he wouldnt eat and would always just stare at the window, as he sigh he heared a knock on his door " come in ssu" he said without any happiness heared from his voice, a small blue haired boy entered the room " how are you kise kun" "im fine ssu" the blonde man answered without looking to the blue haired boys direction, " i heared youre having a surgery next week" "yeah, and it would take me one or two years to recover ssu" "i see" kuroko couldnt look at the blonde anymore he just couldnt look at such sight he is seeing right now for a man like who is always cheerful and happy, he just couldnt accept that he is like this right now, he hates to admit this but he misses the kise kun who always hugged him recklessly, he missed when he says his name cheerfully and loudly. Just as kuroko stopped thingking about the things he missed he was about to ask kise something but he saw the blonde man sleeping peacefully as if he didnt felt any pain and sadness, this made kuroko emotionally sad he just couldnt help but cry for him he didnt deserve this, he left some daisy flowers beside the blonde before leaving and saying "sleep well kise kun"

That night kise kun sudenly screamed "AAAAAAAA" "huff huff" he jumped from the bed he was having an awful nightmare "ugh" he cried weakly he just cant imagine not playing for two years or worser forever, he cried and cried and blamed himself "if only i did followed what kurokocchii said if only ughh this wouldnt happen" he mumbled in his cries, he was so afraid and lonely he called kuroko and asked him if he can acompany him. kuroko entered the room catching his breath he saw the blonde man devasted and crying he felt a sharp pain in his heart seeing him like this, he went by the blondes side and hugged him shushing him from his cries the blonde was crying so hard and kept saying that he wants to play basketball again "Kise kun please stop crying Ill be the pillar, a pillar of your support, ill be here when ever you need help i wont leave you alone, and then when you recover lets play again, lets play with everyone again" the blue haired boy said with confidence while gently smiling to the blonde. Kise kun was so glad that this blue haired boy was here he thought he was alone on this but no he wasnt and the words the blue haired boy said gave him hope, he smiled back at the blue haired boy, he was smiling brightly and suddenly a tear dropped on his face "finally kise kun finally you smiled brightly again, i really missed this smile of yours i miss when you hug and say my name loudly I miss the cheerful Kise kun" the blue haired boy said, he cupped the blondes cheeks and smiled

"Kurokocchii" the blonde said smiling even more he was so happy that his boy was with him, he was really his "pillar of support"


End file.
